gundamfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
GG-ASPP001 Gundam Blues
|model number = Gundam Gear-Analyzer System Peace Preservation 001 |namesake = Blues |developed from = GG-EXT000 Gundam Weiss |variants = GG-ASMU101 Gundam Ceruleans |launched = Year 1092 OE |operators = |known pilots = Charlie North |height = 25 meters (w/ pylons) 23 meters (w/o pylons) |weight = 45.12 metric tons |power plant = Ultracompact Nuclear Fission Reactor |propulsion = Main 360° Thrusters Shoulder Mount Thrusters Air & Thruster Nozzles Auto-balancer |fixed armaments=x1 - 2m Laser Lens x2 - 60mm Vulcan Machine Guns x2 - Variable Beam Sabers x2 - Pilebunkers |optional fixed armaments=GUNPylons · Type-0 "Portable Gatling" · Type-1 "Portable Missile Launcher" · Type-2 "Magnum Barrel Add-on" · Type-3 "Beam MAW" |handheld armaments=x1 - Assembly Beam Rifle · x1 - Beam Pistol · x1 - Bolt Barrel x1 - Hyper Bazooka x1 - Shield |system features = Analyzer System Floating Joint System |optional equipment = x1 - Bazooka Ammo x2 - Beam Rifle Batteries |unique aspects = GUNSYS Network Operating System Fluid Movement Design x2 - GUNPylon Shoulder Mounts Adaptive Reaction System Analyzer Surgery Suite |armour = Multi-layered Titanium Alloy |accommodation = Within lower torso; pilot seat only |affiliation = |storyline = |firstappearance = Blue Monster }} The GG-ASPP001 Gundam Blues is one of the four primary GUNSYS Mobile Gears and is the titular gear of Mobile Gear Gundam Blues. It is piloted by Charlie North. Technology & Combat Characteristics The GG-ASPP001 Gundam Blues is the first of the 256 GUNDam (Gu'ardia'n Dam) Gears designed and manufactured by GUNSYS Network to operate across the vast territories of Asterisk Ring, United Earth, Colony Union, and Jupiter Front. A direct descendant of the GG-EXT000 Gundam Weiss, it was made to function within a variety of situations and combat styles, unlike later Gundams that dealt in more specialized fields. Unique to the Blues and its further mass produced line is a focus on speed, resulting in the overall construction being not as busy or heavy as the later production units of Gundam Reds or Gundam Greens. The Blues is designed with a complex inner frame that would allow further range of movement than contemporary mobile gear have. It can also handle a lot more roughness as each joint is connected by magnetically charged parts that allow the Blues more flexibility while still having a solid connection. Small thrusters and air nozzles built into key locations of the frame give the Blues the ability to quickly move from one spot to the next, perfect for dodging and fast movements. This inner frame is placed under several armor components which are made of self-cooling micro layered of titanium alloy, providing the Blues with protection throughout its body. Unlike its contemporaries, the Blues features a miniaturized Ultracompact Nuclear Fission Reactor packed into the chest unit, with an insane output average of 16,384 kW (compared to the barely 5,000 kW output that most mobile gears peaked at with their normal sized power plants). The result is that the body isn't hindered by the need to deal with the weight of the reactor, making it significantly lighter and faster. The backpack that would normally act more like extra armor for the jutting-out reactor is instead its own separate propulsion system, with three poseable thrusters capable of pushing the Blues's at speeds up towards Mach 16 (when paired with a pair of similar thrusters behind shoulders). The Blues specifically is tuned for a high level of fine movement—a combination of its main back thrusters and its smaller full-body thrusters and nozzles allow it to make extreme turns at high speed on a dime. The most distinctive aspect of the Blues, along with the other Gundams of GUNSYS, is that the head unit has a mouthpiece that can split open to reveal a laser lens with a 2 meter diameter inside of the unit, meant to send and receive laser-light transmissions. To add to the appearance of the Blues, the mouthpiece is made to resemble sharp teeth, with additional horns on the top of the head unit that flip back upon the mouth opening. Another one of the Blues's most noticeable traits, also shared across the entire GUNSYS Gundam line, are two rectangular stacks slotted onto shoulder mounts over the arms. These are GUNPylons, a series of sixteen experimental weapons that can be mass produced and placed into storage devices called Pylons for use by any GUNSYS mobile gear. Its specific set of weapons, such as the Portable Gatling, the Portable Missile Launcher, the Magnum Add-on, and the Beam MAW were originally made for the Blues before being used as part of the GUNPylons. Aside from the GUNPylons, the Blues contains a pair of Vulcan machine guns, variable beam sabers, and pilebunkers in each hand, or manipulator. It can also be equipped with an Assembly Beam Rifle, a Hyper bazooka, and a shield. Armaments *'2m Laser Lens' **Placed inside the head is a circular lens, with a diameter of approximately 2 meters, capable of sending laser-light transmissions. Imperceptible to the human eye, the lens flashes its laser millions of times per seconds (seen as a single line of light), sending coded binary information that can be interpreted by any optical sensors hooked up into a CPU capable of reading the laser-light. This encrypted code is hard to crack and requires of a machine running the GUNSYSN OS in order to read and understand it. It is primarily used for communicating plans and tactics between GUNSYS units. Weapons with sensors can also interpret the light, allowing for remote control use. The laser lens can also be used as a weapon, by flashing the light in the sight of an enemy mobile gear's sensor, sending a stream of garbled junk data to momentarily crash the operating system of the gear that attempts to read it. In order to protect the lens from external damage as well as give it movability, it is placed in the head underneath the Blues's mouthpiece. To allow use of the lens, the Blues splits its mouthpiece in two. *'60mm Vulcan Machine Guns' **Mounted on the sides of the Blues's head are two machine guns capable of firing 60mm shell rounds. The two are meant to take out lightly armored objects and damage sensitive equipment. Each carry 300 rounds. *'Variable Beam Sabers' **Mounted on the forearms are two beam saber handles. With concentrated energy particles produced by the reactor and a containment field created by the saber's emitter, the handles can emit a stable blade of energy. By adjusting the output, the length of the beam produced by the saber handle can be shortened or extended, with a maximum length of 13 meters. The handles are mounted onto a charging hinge system, allowing for the Blues to either slide them out vertically or horizontally from the arm. A pair of air nozzles on the charging rack itself can also shoot out of the handles for quick use or ejection. *'Pilebunkers' **Hidden under the wrist armor of the manipulators are a pair of pile bunkers designed to pierce through fortified armor from close range. The hand armor extends up to reveal the main firing mechanism, a single action barrel attached to a pneumatic propellant system inbuilt along the sides. The frame used for the revealing mechanism protects the pilebunker from outside harm, besides beyond what would damage or destroy the entire hand regardless. The device carries only one tungsten-plated nail that is loaded into the barrel and attached to a firing station at its base. The nail uses an inert explosive composition that is only activated when the nail leaves the base inside of the pilebunker. The bunker fires with enough force to puncture through most armor types, embedding the nail deep into whatever was in its path. A series of extending arms along the body of the nail grapple it to the object it has been lodged into, effectively becoming stuck up until the moment of its explosion. Once the Blues has exhausted its two nails, it would need to receive a resupply in order to reuse the pilebunkers. *'Beam Pistol' **The Beam Pistol is a universal beam weapon designed to be incorporated into several other GUNSYS equipment as a vital component. On its own, the Beam Pistol can shoot a low-damage projectile spread at rapid speeds, maintaining enough energy to last for a long time. ***'Assembly Beam Rifle' ****The Blues is equipped with a special type of beam rifle that comes in two parts: a Beam Pistol that makes up the back and handle sections, and a long barrel attachment, called the Bolt Barrel, that locks into the front of the Beam Pistol. The barrel attachment is combined with the Beam Pistol for the Assembly Beam Rifle, sharing energy inside a detachable battery on the undercarriage of the barrel. The Rifle can fire 16 shots before needing to be recharged. The Rifle slots into the right side of the backpack via a port which allows it to recharge. The Rifle slots into the right side of the backpack via a port which allows it to recharge. Spare batteries are placed on left side skirt armor of the Blues. By themselves, the barrel attachment can be placed on the right side of the backpack and the Beam Pistol can be placed on the Blues's hips. *'Hyper Bazooka' **The Hyper Bazooka is a handheld rocket launcher, capable of firing 60 cm missiles at long range. It can fire a total of five missiles before needing to replace the ammo cartridge placed on the back. It is slow to firing and the missile's blast radius requires a fair bit of distance. When not in use, the Bazooka can plug into the left side of the backpack. The Bazooka is compatible with the Type-1 Pylon, increasing ammo to nine missiles. An extra ammo cartridge can be placed on the right side skirt armor. *'Shield' **The Blues's shield is a 15 meters by 7 meters hunk of Multi-layered Titanium Alloy designed to protect the Blues from powerful weapons that might damage it. It can gripped in the Blues's manipulators, or mounted to either the back of the arms or onto the front of the backpack to provide protection behind. *'GUNPylons' **Mounted on the backpack of the Blues are two ports that hover over the shoulders. These ports are compatible with GUNPylons, sixteen storage units carrying mass produced experimental weaponry inside. Two of these Pylons are mounted on the ports (slid into place from the back), while the other two are sat within slots on the backpack itself. Four subarms on the backpack can detach and replace the pylons for when a specific weapon is needed. The four Pylons specific to the Blues open vertically, like a book. ***'Type-0 "Portable Gatling"' ****The Portable Gatling is an experimental attempt to miniaturize the large Gatling weapon. Permanently housed in the Pylon, the assembly is stored as a stack before being rearranged upon use. The Gatling itself flips down, with two rotary devices placed on the sides. The rotary devices carry 300 50mm rounds each, swapping from one runs out. The Gatling is positioned on a turntable, allowing it to aim from side to side, with a hinge system giving it up and down movement. Ammo cannot be replaced, as the Gatling is designed to be disposable. ***'Type-1 "Portable Missile Launcher"' ****The Portable Missile Launcher is an experimental attempt to miniaturize the missile launchers found on battleships. Like the Portable Gatling, it is also permanently housed in the Pylon. Inside is a cage carrying nine missiles, with a launcher at the bottom that fires one missile at a time. Ammo cannot be replaced, as the Launcher is designed to be disposable. The pylon itself can be mounted on the Hyper Bazooka to use the missiles as ammo. ***'Type-2 "Magnum Barrel Add-on"' ****The Magnum Barrel Add-on is an experimental attachment meant to be used with the Assembly Beam Rifle. Plugging into the front barrel attachment, the Magnum Add-on converts the Rifle into the Assembly Beam Magnum. Instead of having 16 shots, the Magnum fires all of the energy in the rifle at once, creating a devastating beam that can pierce through even heavily fortified armor. However, upon firing the Magnum, the Battery on the rifle breaks due to being unable to take being instantly drained, leaving it with only three shots before the Magnum (and original barrel attachment) become useless. The Magnum Add-on can be attached manually, or by the Pylon itself when the tip of the Beam Rifle is aligned with it. ***'Type-3 "Beam MAW"' ****The Beam MAW (M'ulti-purpose '''A'ttack 'W'eapon) is an experimental Beam handle with an enlarged emitter on the top and an average emitter on the bottom, with a guard attached to the right side. The MAW's enlarged emitter has four sections that expand and retract along the emission path, along with several movable channels within the path of the beam itself, changing how many concentrated energy particles are poured into the beam blade's containment field. The result is the ability to change the size, shape, and intensity of the beam blade produced, from the size of a beam dagger's blade, to a max length of 20 meters and diameter of 4 meters. The average emitter can still produce a beam blade on its own, though only on par with the Variable beam saber. Another feature of the MAW is installed on the handle's right-facing guard, a prototype defensive weapon that could potentially eliminate the need for a physical shield: the Beam Shield. Made up of six rectangular emitters set up on the guard in the shape of a standing squashed hexagon, six modified beam blades are produced from each. Necessary to the structure of the beam shield, the beams are wrapped in a containment field that spreads out to all the other blades, then filling the gaps with a thin coat of particles. The shield is capable of spreading and collapsing at a moment's notice, spreading out as far as 15 by 8 meters. The mass emitter set-up is protected under a covering made of multi-layered titanium alloy. Issues in preliminary construction of the prototype, mainly problems of energy distribution and overheating, prevent the Beam MAW from being able to use the three emitters to their maximum settings at once. It is primarily meant to be used by the right manipulator. Special Equipment & Features *GUNSYS Network Operating System''' **Every piece of technology built by GUNSYS, from the battleships to the Oculus Implant, function with a specialized Operating System designed to easily coordinate operations between units and devise of tactics on the field. ***'Analyzer System' ****A feature of the GUNSYSN OS is a reactive system designed to observe and analyze mobile gears for information and stats like armor durability, mobility, energy output, weaponry and structural weaknesses. The Analyzer System compiles this information and deduces strategies and tactics that would work against the target at real time. It is also loaded with info on potential strategies that could defeat the Blues. The Analyzer System works directly with the Oculus Implant, though the same information can still be brought up on the main viewscreen. *'Fluid Movement Design' **Each joining part of the Blues most susceptible to external damage via forces are placed floating between two curved magnetic plates with a rotary mechanism still physically attaching the parts together. By doing this, the joints move with little to no friction on their own, while still being able to hold any position they're placed in. Due to the design, the joints won't wear themselves down over time (at least not to the extent of any other modern mobile gear) and can withstand sudden spikes of weight and force placed upon them with ease. ***'Floating Joint System' ****The Floating Joint System acts in tandem with the magnetically-charged joint sections to help with the fluid movement design. The magnetic plates responsible for the floating joint can be charged in regions, helping force movement towards a certain direction while not placing enough pressure on the joint itself for it to break. This helps increases the Blues's overall speed in terms of its movement. *'GUNPylon Shoulder Mounts' **Attached to the backpack are a pair of devices that overlap and hover on the shoulders of the Blues. They are designed to not restrict the overall range of the arms, putting it to around the same of human articulation. The tops of the mounts are ports compatible with GUNPylons. The back of the mounts have thrusters with high degrees of range, allowing the Blues to pull off otherwise difficult maneuvers with relative ease compared to other machines. *'Adaptive Reaction System' **Interacting with the Analyzer System and Oculus Implant, the Adaptive Reaction System (or AR System) allows the Blues to learn and refine its movements as time goes on, taking information from battles and actions taken. What can start out as shoddy and reckless piloting can metamorphose into near perfect movement and reaction timing, thanks to a combined effort between pilot and machine. *'Analyzer Surgery Suite' **In order to make sure authorized personnel can operate GUNSYS equipment, they are required to receive the Oculus Implant, two miniature CPUs that are placed within the eyes that connect to the brain via the optical nerve. The cockpit of the Blues can convert itself into a surgery suite in order to insert its Oculus Implant into a pilot. With the implantation, the Blues can now only allow that pilot to take control of it, as a safety precaution. The surgery suite can also be used for serious on-site medical aid. History Trivia *Gundam Blues's face somewhat resembles that of the Oni, a demon featured in Japanese folklore, with its pair of long horns alongside the traditional Gundam V-fin, and its teeth-like mouthpiece (though without the giant fangs on the sides.